Laser light is coherent, has high energy, and is collimated. A common laser projection system may include a laser projector and a projection screen. The laser projector projects images onto the projection screen. The laser projector includes a laser light source to generate a projecting beam. However, beams outputted by laser diodes are polarized beams, such polar beams reduce the image quality of the laser projection system.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an laser light source device to dispose polarization beam appropriately.